Still Wondering
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Sakura and Sarada stay back in Konoha thinking about Sasuke while he is on a very important mission. Sarada is thinking twice about her father wondering if Sakura is really her mother cause she doesn't seem to know anything about her fatherr, with him being gone for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Still Wondering

Ch. 1

"Questions Arise"

Sakura was at the hospital when Ino approached her concerned.

"Sakura how long has it been since you have seen Sasuke? You really aren't being yourself is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it were on break right now you know?"

Sakura sighed as she followed Ino out of the hospital and headed to the ramen shop where you saw Sarada watching Cho-Cho and her father. She shook her head.

"One of these days Sarada is going to ask me questions that I can't even answer. The last time he saw his daughter was when she was a baby. What if she asks me when we got married, you know very well I only have the picture with him and Taka?"

Ino looked at her shaking her head.

"Sakura whose crest is that on your back?"

She looked up from her food.

"The Uchiha crest, why do you ask?"

Ino sighed.

"You are Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke's wife and that beautiful girl Sarada is your daughter with Sasuke isn't she?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, she is our daughter, but it took me so long to be with Sasuke. He always thought I was annoying."

Ino shook her head.

"The point is you never stopped loving Sasuke, and you finally got him after so long of waiting. You have accomplished a lot and were part of one the best teams. Team 7 was always the best that should count for something."

She sits thinking back to her days in Team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi Sensei and smiles a lil as she sips her green tea. Then the memories of the night Sasuke left the village a tear formed but she wiped it before Ino noticed. Ino put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura let's get back to work, we have a few more hours left of our long shifts."

She nodded as she threw her garbage out and sighed while she walked behind Ino back to the hospital.

'Sasuke-Kun where are you and what are you doing right now?'

~At the house~

Sarada is sitting thinking about her family and sighs.

'Why can't I get any information on my father Sasuke Uchiha? Am I even an Uchiha, I wish there was someone who could answer my questions since my mother can't.'

She entered the living room and saw a picture of her mom and her team. Looking wondering if those two people were Lord Seventh and her father but couldn't tell. All she could think about was the picture of her so-called father and the lady with red hair and glasses like her. Then the whole idea of not being able to read about Sasuke she shook her head.

'I might not even be their daughter because no one can answer my questions.'

She decided to go see Lord Seventh. She ran toward the Hokage's Office and knocked. Naruto heard the knock.

"Come in Sarada."

She entered looking.

"Lord Seventh, am I really an Uchiha or did Sakura adopt me."

He looked at her.

"Sarada, you are an Uchiha. Nobody adopted you, but you have to understand that your father is on a very important mission. There is a lot that you do not know about him and me and your mom can't tell you. Those questions can only be answered by your father. Never underestimate or doubt where you came from. You are truly Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's daughter. He hasn 't forgotten about either of you, trust me. It's just he can't come home yet."

She sighed and looked.

"No disrespect, it seems like he has, the last time he saw me was when I was a baby. He hasn't been around since. How come you know more about my father than my own mother, it doesn't make any sense."

~Somewhere on his mission~

Sasuke sat under the waterfall thinking about his family he left at home and sighed.

'I should be home soon Sakura and Sarada.

(To be continued not sure if I should continue)


	2. Chapter 2

Still Wondering

Ch. 2

"Some Answers Finally"

Naruto looked out the window of the Hokage mansion thinking back to the days of team 7. He smiled as he turned to Sarada.

"Your father and I have always been rivals, but also like brothers. When we were younger along with your mom we were in a Team with Former Lord Sixth Hatake Kakashi. We were one of the best teams in those days and were also the team that took down Kaguya. There are so many reasons that you can't find out anything about your father Sarada, but you need to know that he has not forgotten you and your mother. He never will he loves you both very much and you must never forget that you are an Uchiha."

She hugged Naruto and made her way back to the house where her mother was off for the day cleaning the house.

"Mama, I'm home, are you here? Mom?"

Sakura exits the kitchen and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes Sarada, I am home. Sorry that I lost my temper with you but you know how I get when you question me about your father."

She looked at her mom.

"Yes, I know, it's just everyone has their father, and I don't know anything about mine. He's gone so long, will he ever come home to us? It hurts me seeing Cho-Cho, Boruto, Shikadai, Metal Lee, and Inojin training with their fathers. I miss my papa."

Sakura holds her daughter tightly.

"Yes, I know you do, just as I do. Let's just hope it's soon okay and make the best of it okay sweetie."

Sarada hugged her mother.

"Yes mama, I am going to train now, call me when dinner is ready."

Sakura looked and nodded.

"No problem, just don't overdo it."

Sarada smiled as she went off to train.

"Yes Mama, I promise I won't. I wanna be a strong shinobi like Lord 7th.

Sakura entered the kitchen and started cooking when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned around but it was nobody. She sighed as she went back to cooking.

'There is no telling how long you will be gone Anatta, but I will be here waiting just like I waited after that night you left and started your path towards the darkness.'

Sasuke came in the house.

"Are you thinking about the past again?"

Sakura turned around.

"Sasuke-Kun you're home? Or am I daydreaming again?"

He went towards her and poked her forehead.

"Still think you're daydreaming?"

She looked and smiled at him.

"I don't now, how long will you be home this time?"

He half smiled.

"Pretty long, Sakura you know why I had to travel for so long. You know all the sins of my past, still, need to be atoned. I was a wanted criminal, if it wasn't for that idiot and Kakashi I' d be behind bars and even farther from you and Sarada. Speaking of Sarada where is she?"

Sakura smiled at him.

"She is training, I was just starting to cook dinner too."

He looked at her.

"Well, for now, I am going to rest my Rinnegan is acting up again. Just wake me when dinner is ready. It feels good to be home."

She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Anata, would you like me to make you some tea before you go rest. Sarada will be so happy knowing you're home."

He half smiled.

"It feels good to be home, and yes tea would be fine. First I am going to take a shower."

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke enter their room and heard the shower turn on.

'Finally, you're home we sure missed you Sasuke.'

He finished his shower and put his pants on leaving his shirt off, with the towel behind his neck. Then he came up behind Sakura while she was cooking and kissed her neck. She blushed bright red.

"Sasuke, Sarada is due in at any minute."

He smiled as he put his hand on the hand she was cutting with and kissed her neck again.

"You sure you missed me, it doesn't seem like you did Sakura-Chan."

She blushed darker red.

"Sasuke-Kun stop you know what that does to me."

He smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I know what it does to you, exactly how I got you that night we made Sarada."

Sakura looked behind her.

"Oh, how can I forget that night? You just came out of nowhere and pinned me against the wall of Orochimaru's lair when we were on that mission with Karin and Naruto."

He chuckled as he moved his hand along her shoulder. Then he heard Sarada, from the living room. and put his shirt back on. Sakura sighed with relief and went back to cooking and then she entered her shower.

Sarada took her shoes off as she entered the house.

"Mama, I am home, are you home?"

Sasuke stood by the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of tea taking a sip. Sarada saw him and ran to him hugging him.

"Papa you're home, I am so happy. How long will you be home this time?"

He smiled at her.

"A lot longer than I normally am. Your mama is in the shower if you're looking for her Sarada. Can you watch dinner while I go rest for a bit?"

She smiled.

"Sure papa, we'll wake you when dinner is ready. Get some rest, you have been gone awhile."

Sasuke smiled after he washed his cup and then he entered his and Sakura's room. He took his shirt off and drifted off to sleep soundly. Sakura exited her shower and got dressed, then she kissed him on his forehead. Sasuke felt her lips on his forehead and pulled her down with his arm.

"You should know better than that Sakura-Chan."

She blushed as she felt his arm around her.

"Sasuke, Sarada is home you know we can't. Besides I have dinner on the stove."

He chuckled and smiled up at her.

"I still make you blush even after 12 years. Thank you for always loving me Sakura-Chan even after everything I put you through. I did hear you that night loud and clear when I left but I couldn't stay. You know I had to avenge my clan."

She smiled gazing into his eyes.

"I know you did, I just wish after you killed Itachi you would've returned to the village and not go into the darkness. Sasuke every night you were gone, and I heard about what you did I tried to hate you but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop loving you as much as I tried to. As I slept I dreamt of you watching over me from the shadows, but when I woke up there was no one there but me. All I kept dear to my heart hoping all those missions we went through and completed made you feel the same way I felt about you since I met you in the academy. Then on Team 7, my feelings toward you grew even stronger. I actually thought you felt the same way about me because after our missions when you got hurt you leaned on me."

He smiled up at her as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Sakura, I always loved you but had to forget it in order to have the hate to avenge my clan you know that. Also, I went into the darkness because I found out what the leaf did to my brother Itachi. He chose to kill our entire clan and spare me only. I had so much to figure out and then I decided to join you in the 4th Ninja War."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Yes I know, but then you fought Naruto and finally apologized to me for everything you did to me. Then you were gone again and we weren't together still. That is how you lost your arm Sasuke. Just wish you wouldn't have been gone so long that's all."

He smiled at her as he kissed her.

"Sakura, I had many sins I had to atone for that is why I took so long, but I kept my promise didn't I? I came back to you and we were finally, together weren't we? Then I asked you to be my wife and we had Sarada. So, in the end, you got what you wanted, me to return my love after all those years I was stubborn and never did."

She smiled at him and kissed him back deeply until she heard a knock on the door.

~Knock on the door~

"Mama and Papa dinner is ready, it's going to get cold come eat please."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura.

"Let's go eat before she gets like you Sakura-Chan."

She looked down at him.

"I am not that bad Sasuke-Kun."

He chuckled.

"Okay if you say so. That's why that idiot always got punched by you and you destroyed the house with that temper of yours, I rest my case."

Sakura looked at her husband and just glared.

"Very funny Sasuke-Kun."

He got off the bed and put his shirt on as he exited the room with Sakura behind him. Sarada looked at her parents wondering. She decided to just stay quiet. Then she put dinner on the table and poured the drinks. Then she sat down and started to eat.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down and started to eat their dinner. Sarada smiled having both her parents now as she ate.

"Finally, our family is together, I am so happy. I love you both so much."

Sasuke looked up from his plate.

"We love you too Sarada. Make sure you never forget that."

She looked at her papa.

"I won't I promise. Papa, can I go out with Boruto? I know mama wants to spend time with you since you've been gone so long."

Sasuke looked at his daughter.

"Yes, you can go out with Boruto, but tell him to let me know when he wants me to train him again. Be careful Sarada."

She smiled after she finished eating.

"I promise papa."

He hugged Sarada and watched her as she ran to where Boruto was. Boruto looked at him.

"I'll be there in a minute Sarada-Chan. I need to go talk to your father for a minute."

Sasuke stood by the door looking at Boruto.

"What is it Boruto?"

He looked up.

"Sasuke-Sensei, now that you're back does that mean my training continues?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Whenever you want to continue, yes your training will presume but you can't do it to beat your father. Boruto he's the one who saved me or I wouldn't be here for Sakura and of course Sarada. Just keep that in mind. Your training will continue in a few days. Come see me after school on Wednesday. Remember what I said."

Boruto bowed to him and smiled.

"Yes Sasuke-Sensei, see you Wednesday. Glad you're home."

Sasuke smiled as he entered the house. He noticed Sakura in the kitchen and smirked as he closed and locked their door.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Wondering

Ch. 3

"Just Like Old Times"

The next morning Sakura woke up first and let Sasuke sleep, she kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed quietly not to disturb him. She got ready for work and made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast. She looked at the picture of her, Sasuke, and Naruto with Kakashi Sensei and smiled. Sarada came up behind her mother.

"Good morning mama, is papa still asleep?"

Sakura smiled at her.

"Yes, Sarada he is still asleep. Just try to lower your voice he had a very tough mission and needs his rest. Why are you in such a rush to go to the academy anyway?"

Sarada sat at the kitchen table waiting for her breakfast.

"Mama today we find out our 3-man squads. Today is the 1st day I am a shinobi of the leaf village."

Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Well make sure you wear your headband sweetie, I'm putting breakfast on the table. You don't have it on, you can't call yourself a Shinobi without it."

Sarada felt her head.

"Oh no mama, you're right I'll be right down."

Sakura smiled as she watched Sarada run up the stairs to her room.

"Sarada quietly, papa is asleep. Trust me you don't want to wake him up he can get very grumpy if he is woken up."

Sarada came back downstairs.

"I am sorry mama. I'll keep it down since papa is still asleep. As soon as class is dismissed I'll stop by the hospital and tell you what team I am on. Tell papa I love him bye mama."

She finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth running out the door. Sakura smiled as she watched Sarada catch up to Cho-Cho, Shikadai, Boruto, Iwabe, Inojin, Denki, and Sumire. Then she smiled as she closed the door. After she cleaned up the kitchen she entered their room and kissed Sasuke's forehead as he slept.

"I'm leaving for work honey, it's so good to have you home with us Anata. I love you."

Sasuke smiled in his sleep. Sakura covered him and closed their bedroom door quietly. Then she locked their front door and made her way to the hospital for her long shift. When she arrived Shizune called to her.

"Morning Sakura-Chan, you seem more in a happy mood than you have in the past years. Has something changed?"

Sakura smiled as she entered her office looking at the paperwork on her desk.

"Yes Sasuke, came home last night. I was cooking dinner and he was behind him. I slept a lot better now that he is home with us. I know he had to go on that trip to redeem all his wrong doings in his past, I just missed him so much while he was away. You forget Shizune the last time he saw his daughter was when she was a baby. She was so happy when she was able to finally hug her father."

Shizune smiled.

"I could imagine, but you need to finish all that paperwork Sakura. It's been slow lately so you shouldn't be disturbed. I'll get you some tea."

Sakura sat at her desk and started her paperwork smiling. Shizune bought her a cup of tea and Sakura looked up.

"Arigato Shizune-San."

Shizune smiled.

"You're welcome Sakura-Chan. "

Back at the academy Sarada took her seat and listened as Shino Sensei spoke.

"Today you will find out the three-man squads that you will be carrying out missions with and will learn to work together as a team as full-fledged genin. Everyone be silent as I name the teams. Starting with Team Konohamaru is Uzumakii Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, and Umabami Mitsuki."

Boruto looked and smiled cheering.

"Yes!"

Shino looked at Boruto and he stopped.

"Yes ,Shino Sensei, I am done."

The next team is Team Moegi.

"Akamichi Cho-Cho, Nara Shikidai, and Yamanaka Inojin."

Shikidai looked and shook his head.

"What a drag carrying these two."

Sarada sat thinking in her mind, about the news she had for her parents and smiled. Boruto just sat and wondered what his father would say or even if he would care.

~At the hospital~

Sakura looked at the picture of Team 7 and smiled as she sipped her tea.

'So many memories with these two, and how tight our bond was as a team. We never failed a mission because our teamwork was in sync. Until everything changed that is.'

~back at the academy~

Shino looked up and at Boruto.

"Mr. Uzumakii make sure you pay attention. Tomorrow you will start to train with your sensei. Congrats to all of you and remember what I taught each one of you. Class is dismissed."

Sarada rushed to her mother's job and Boruto went with her.

Sakura was in her office sipping her tea when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hai, come in."

She saw her daughter and Boruto and Sarada ran in.

"Mama guess what?"

~Back at the Uchiha house~

Sasuke woke up and got dressed, he decided to surprise Sakura at her job. He threw his cape on and locked the door as he walked toward the hospital. When he arrived Shizune looked.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see. Sakura is in her office and your daughter and Boruto are here to.'"

He looked at her.

"Arigato, Shizune-San."

He saw Sakura's office door opened and walked in. Boruto saw him and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke-Sensei."

Sasuke looked up.

"Hmm, hello Boruto."

Boruto looked up and turned to them both.

"Sarada has news for you and Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh ok."

Sakura looked up from her paperwork.

"What is the news Sarada?"

Sarada smiled big.

"We are on Team Konohamaru, me, Boruto, and Mitsuki."

Sakura smiled looking at Sasuke.

"That is wonderful. You three will be the next Team 7 right Sasuke honey?"

He smiled as he heard.

"They just might be. Besides your Sensei was trained by Lord 7th, so we know you three will be in good hands."

Sarada smiled hearing that.

"Yes, it could be a possibility, Boruto why don't you go tell Lord 7th. I am pretty sure he wants to know what team you're on."

Boruto crossed his arms and sighed.

"What's the use, he's never home and won't care what team I am on."

Sarada looked and sighed hearing that then she looked at her parents as he left.

"Boruto. He should tell his father mom and dad. You know he wants to know what team he'll be on."

Sasuke sighed.

"I know Sarada, but he still doesn't understand how hard Naruto's job as the Hokage is. Give him time I am pretty sure he will tell him."

Sakura wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was looking out of the window thinking back to their chunnin exams, and sighed.

"Sarada I am going to tell you about our Chunnin exams, when we had to spend 5 nights in the Forest of Death."

Sarada looked at her mom and Sasuke froze. Then he looked at her and facepalmed. Sakura came up behind him whispering in his ear.

'I promise I won't tell her about the curse mark Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Sakura, she doesn't need to know about that."

Sarada looked.

"Mama, tell me another time. I am going to hang out with Cho Cho for a bit. We won't be seeing each other much now we have our teams to go on missions with. See you later mama and papa."

Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Be careful Sarada and make sure your phone is on too. Again, we are proud that you got on a team with Boruto like his idiot father."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura looked up from her paperwork while Sasuke looked out the window as Sarada met up with Cho-Cho. Sakura looked up.

"Hai, enter the door is open. Konohamaru, what brings you here?"

He looked up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs., Uchiha, have you seen Boruto? His father wants to speak to him. I can't find that troublesome kid anywhere."

Sasuke looked up.

"Go check where you always watched Naruto train, or where you can see the Hokage Manor from, if he's like his idiot father that is where he is."

Konohomaru bowed to Sasuke.

"Thank you, don't worry I'll take good care of them as the grandson of the honorable Third Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"We know they are in good hands with you Konohomaru."

Konohomaru smiled and ran off to seek out Boruto. Shizune entered and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura take the rest of the week off, by order of Lady Tsunade."

Sakura straightened up her office a little and then she exited with Sasuke. They walked out of the hospital when a familiar voice was heard.

Ino called to them.

"Sasuke, and Sakura why don't you three come over for dinner tonight? Sai is actually off, what do you say?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Hey why not, it might be a good idea that the entire Team 7 has dinner together. Text Sarada and let her know that we are having dinner at Ino and Sai's tonight."

Sarada heard her cell go off and she read the text. Then she turned to Inojin.

"Looks like I'm eating at your house tonight with my parents."

Inojin looked up and chuckled.

"Oh, wow this is gonna be good. Okay tell your mom you'll come with me tonight and they can meet us there."

Sarada text Sakura back.

'Okay mama, see you in a bit at Inojin's.'

Ino made her way home and entered the house taking off her shoes.

"Sai-Kun I am home, are you here?"

Sai was relaxing on the couch and called to her.

"Yes Ino, dear I am here. What is it?"

She entered and kissed him on his forehead.

"I invited Sakura, Sasuke, and Sarada over for dinner tonight. Have you heard from Inojin what team he is on?"

Sai sat up and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Ino, honey he is on Team Moegi with Shikidai and Cho-Cho."

Ino looked at her father's picture and broke down in tears on him.

"Sai, history is repeating itself. Just wish my father could've lived to see our son. Me and Shikamaru lost our fathers in that ninja war. Now I know how it feels to lose family."

Sai embraced his wife and held her close.

" Shh, Ino honey he would be very proud, but you have to remember that me and Inojin are your family now."

She looked into her husband's eyes.

"Yes, I know honey, and am very happy to have you both. I am going to wash my face before Inojin sees me crying."

He smiled as he watched Ino, enter the bathroom and went back to relaxing on the couch. She entered the kitchen and went back to cooking.

~By the monument~

Boruto was looking at the Hokage office and shook his head.

'Stupid old man'

Konohomaru appeared by him and Boruto fell.

"Konohomaru Sensei what are you doing here?"

He looked.

"Your father wants to see you Boruto, come with me please."

Boruto looked up.

"Why, I didn't start anything."

Konohamaru looked.

"Just come with me you're not in trouble. Your father just wants to see you in his office."

Boruto got up and followed Konohamaru with his hands in his pockets as they walked to the Hokage mansion.

As he entered Naruto called him over to him.

"Boruto, come here."

He looked.

"I didn't start anything old man I swear."

Naruto smiled at him.

"Congratulations on getting on the team with Sarada and Mitsuki. Your sensei is a former student of mine. I know you will be in safe hands with Konohamaru. I also want you to know I am very proud that you are my son. Don't ever think differently, yes, I am Hokage but you, your sister, and your mother always come first. Don't ever forget that."

Boruto smiled and hugged his father.

"Thank you, Lord 7th."

Naruto rubbed his head.

"Call me dad, now go run along and be with your friends. I'll try to be home for dinner tonight I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Still Wondering

Ch. 4

"Team 7 Reunion Pt 1"

Boruto smiled as he ran to meet his friends. Sarada looked at him with her arms crossed.

"You're late, Boruto-Kun. We have been waiting for almost an hour, where were you? You had me umm worried."

He looked at her.

"Calm down, I was with my father. So, what are we going to do today? Hey where are Mitsuki and Cho-Cho?"

Inojin looked up from his drawing.

"I haven't seen them all day. Shikadai have you seen them at all?"

He looked up and shook his head with his pocky in his mouth.

"Nope, what a drag they're going to miss out on our last time we can hang out. Oh well."

Just when he said that Mitsuki and Cho-Cho arrived.

"Sorry that we are late."

Shikadai stayed silent still eating his pocky. Inojin just looked and said nothing to them. Boruto just stared.

"Umm okay so what are we going to do? Any suggestions anyone?"

Inojin looked up.

"How about the arcade, I am still determined to beat you Boruto Mr. Gamemaster."

Boruto just chuckled.

"Yes, I am the gamemaster and you will never beat me."

Sarada crossed her arms.

"So immature I swear. Fine then the arcade it is."

~Back at Ino's house~

She was at the stove cooking while Sai was relaxing on the couch reading his paper. He looked up from the paper.

"Did you say Sasuke is joining them? He still hates me even till this day."

Ino dried her hands off and sat on the couch next to him.

"He doesn't hate you, stop thinking he does. Maybe he's still upset because you replaced him on Team 7 back then. Unless you did something else to him, that you never told me or better yet Sakura."

Sai sighed.

"Well I did wake him up from a nap, when we went looking for him with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Captain Yamato. Besides I also told them that he was a traitor to the village."

Ino looked at him.

"You told them that? He probably doesn't even remember any of that, and I don't think he hates you."

~In the meantime~

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Try to be nice to Sai, honey. He is now a part of team 7, and really wants you to be his friend."

Sasuke looked crossing his arms.

"Hmph, I'll think about it but no promises. He has that fake smile, and it annoys me."

She looked at him.

"When we were younger you always had a fake smile so there is no reason you can't try to get along with him. Naruto and I didn't like him in the beginning, because he wasn't you but eventually we accepted him as a team mate and a friend. You need to do the same, it won't kill you to be nice."

Sasuke looked.

"Who said I was ever nice? To be honest I rather not say a word to him at dinner because I can't stand him, and I highly doubt that will ever change. Sakura, he was my replacement and you know it. I am surprised that during the Ninja war I was accepted back into the team and not shunned like the rest of my family was before the massacre."

Sakura put her finger to his lips.

"Shh, you need to at least try to get along with him Sasuke especially in front of our daughter and Inojin. It won't kill you."

He looked and sighed looking down.

"Fine I'll try, but no guarantee."

She looked at him shaking her head and called Ino's cell.

~Back at Ino's~

Sai heard Ino's cell ring and answered.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, oh dinner will be ready in a little bit over an hour. I really hope Sasuke gives me a chance to try and become friends with him. I am now a part of Team 7 you know and think I deserve a chance to redeem myself with him."

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, I know Sai-Kun, but he really doesn't like that many people especially ones that wake him up from a nap. If you get what I mean. Besides he knows you were his replacement and wasn't too thrilled either. Okay we'll see. Yes, we will see you in a little over an hour. Sakura out."

Sakura hung up her cell and looked at him.

"See I told you, he wants you to give him another chance to become friends."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Did he say over an hour?"

She looked at him.

"Yes, he did, why are you asking?"

He smirked at her as he held her.

"I was just thinking, maybe we can take a nap until dinner. Since you seem like you had a really long day at work earlier."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun, if you think that is wise we can go home and nap before dinner at Ino's."

He smiled a lil as they made their way home, and watched as Sakura unlocked the front door. She entered and took off her shoes. Then she entered their bedroom and laid on their bed. She closed her eyes. Sasuke entered the house and took off his shoes and his cloak, then he entered their room and saw Sakura asleep already. He laid down next to her and brushed back her hair. She smiled when she felt his hand on her face.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-Kun, but I also understood why you were away so long."

He smiled at her.

"I missed you too Sakura-Chan, and of course Sarada too. I am home for a little while now, and can spend time with you both. Maybe even help Sarada with controlling her sharingan. We both recall how I used to pass out when I first awakened mine. You were always there to take care of me when that happened."

She laughed a little.

"Yes, I do remember Sasuke. I remember all the good times with you back on Team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei."

He smiled a lil and took off his shirt and kissed Sakura with passion, moving his hands under her shirt causing her to moan.

"Oh, Sasuke you're so sneaky and I love that about you. It's been so long since you have been home."

He moved her shirt up and kissed her stomach listening to her moan was music to his ears. He slid her shirt off and kissed her neck causing her to blush. He noticed and chuckled a little bit.

"We are married over 12 years and I still make you blush? How much did you miss me Sakura? It doesn't seem like you missed me as much as you claim you did."

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply moving her hands along his abs, down to his pants as she unbuttoned them. He felt her hands by his pants and smiled down at her.

"You really did miss me a lot I see."

She smiled up at him and nodded, feeling her body heat up at his touch. She smiled slyly.

"So, what will you do about it Sasuke-Kun? You're gone a long time you have a lot to make up for."

He gazed deep into her eyes and smirked.

"Yes, I know I do and intend on doing so starting right now, we have an hour to kill."

She felt her pants slide off and felt his hands pulling at her panties then she realized he pinned her on the bed. She closed her eyes as he threw the comforter over them and screamed out in pleasure as he moved inside her after him being away so long.

"Aghhh Sasukeeeee, Ohhhhh Yessss."

He kept her pinned and she continued to scream out in pleasure.

"Aghhhh, yesss, it's been too long, Ohhhhh Sasukeeeeee!"

He caught her lips in his as they continued until they fell asleep in each other's arms all sweaty beneath the comforter. The alarm went off 20 minutes later and he shook Sakura gently with his hand.

"Sakura, wake up we are supposed to have dinner at Ino and Sai's."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes, I know, that felt so amazing. Being away from you for so long made me ache for your touch."

He smiled back at her and got off the bed.

"Yes I know, I felt the same being away from you for so long. Let's get cleaned up and head over to Ino's."

Sakura smiled at him as she went in the shower, and he smiled back.

"I'll take mine when you get out Sakura-Chan."

She finished her shower and got dressed sitting on their bed brushing her hair. He entered his shower. When he finished he exited the bathroom in a towel. Sakura looked away and exited the room after she finished her hair. Sasuke got dressed and exited their bedroom and grabbed Sakura's waist with his one arm.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Come on before we are late."

He smiled back.

"Yes, you are right, let's get a move on. Before Ino blows up your phone."

He grabbed his cloak and put it on. As they walked he held her waist. She looked at him.

"Sasuke-Kun now that you're home, you are aware that your arm is ready. I am just waiting for you to tell me to replace it. Though you are very stubborn, and probably don't want it because of Hashirama's cells."

He smirked at her.

"When I am ready I'll let you know, Sakura. I do miss having my other arm though. It's not easy weaving signs with one hand."

She giggled a little looking at his face.

"I would imagine so, but you don't need to rush just let me know and I'll do it. Now that I am the head of the hospital now. Not that weak 11 ½ year old anymore back on Team 7."

He chuckled.

"Maybe you were weak but I still loved you, though I hardly ever showed it."

She punched him playfully.

"So, you did think I was weak in those days, that's just mean Sasuke."

He grabbed her waist and smiled.

"You are the one who said it, I just agreed."

They arrived at Ino's house and Sakura knocked, while Sasuke held his shoulder.

"You know that hurt. I only have one arm Sakura."

She looked at him.

"Next time don't agree with me when I call myself weak."

He gave her the evil stare.

"I will get you back for this missy, now my arm hurts."

Ino answered looking at Sasuke.

"You agreed with Sakura again when she put herself down when we were genin didn't you? You never learn, do you?"

He glared at her. Then he stopped and entered the house holding Sakura though his shoulder was aching from her punching him. Sai saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, welcome home. So glad you joined us for dinner."

He just looked and said nothing. Ino text Inojin.

~At the arcade~

Inojin almost beat Boruto when his cell went off, then he lost and banged his head against the game as he answered.

'Mom, what is it? Okay Sarada and I will be there soon. Yes, I promise, see you in a bit.'

Boruto laughed at Inojin's face.

"I beat you again, I am the master oh yea!"

Inojin clenched his fist but calmed down. Then he looked at Sarada who was playing a game with Cho-Cho.

"Come on Sarada. Dinner is ready in about 10 minutes and your parents just arrived too. Let's go before my mom drives me crazy."

Boruto looked as they left, and followed behind them without being seen. Inojin walked with Sarada toward his house. They arrived and Ino looked as they walked in.

"Both of you go clean up, dinner will be out soon."

Sarada entered the bathroom in the hall, and washed her hands. Sarada sat down next to her parents.

"Hey mama and papa. Sorry we were late, but Inojin kept on challenging Boruto because he is a sore loser."

Sasuke looked up as he sipped his sake. Sakura sipped her green tea and smiled at Sarada.

"How was your day?"

Sarada looked up from her juice.

"It was alright I guess, just found out my best friend has a boyfriend today."

Inojin sat down.

"Yea Mitsuki is with Chou-Chou. I can't believe this."

Ino laughed.

"You will find someone Inojin, you're still young. I didn't get with your father until I was about 16 or 17 right Sai honey?"

Sai looked up.

"You were 17 and I was 19 I am 2 years older than you."

Ino looked.

"See you still have a few years don't give up, you are a cute boy."

Inojin looked.

"Says you, no girl in school likes me they all like Shikidai."

Sarada giggled.

"Why do you care? Inojin I am sure a girl will tell you they like you. All the boys in school dreive me crazy and are so annoying too."

Sasuke laughed.

"You sound like me at your age. All the girls in the academy were swooning over me and getting on my nerves. Your mother and aunt know that first hand don't you two?"

Sakura stayed silent as she ate her food. Ino just looked at Sakura and shook her head.

"Sakura just won't accept it that I was with Sasuke before she was, right Sakura?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"You wish, if I recall you tried to hug me and I pushed you off calling you annoying, Sakura thought we were together and ran out of the cafeteria upset. So stop trying to lie you will lose Ino. I couldn't stand you more than Sakura so quit the lying."

Sarada looked at her father confused.

"Papa, out of curiosity when did you realize you loved mama? I saw some pictures in mama's drawer when I was cleaning and you looked my age."

He said nothing and just looked at Sarada.

"Can you ask that when we aren't around people, I am not one to show my emotions in public especially when it comes to your mother Sarada."

~In the meantime Boruto was spying on them from the window, seeing how close Sarada was to Inojin~

( What do you think will happen, read the next chapter to find out)


	5. Chapter 5

Still Wondering

Ch. 5

"Team 7 Reunited conclusion"

Naruto was coming home from work when he spotted Boruto looking in the window at Inojin next to Sarada.

"Someone seems jealous. "

Boruto fell out of the tree, and fell with a thump. He glared at his father as he wiped himself off.

"I am not jealous, you stupid old man! I wasn't even looking inside the window. Where the hell you come from?"

Naruto looked at him with his arms crossed as he glared at his son.

"What did I tell you about calling me that! I am so tired of your disrespect, just because I am your father and can't be home all the time like I used to. I am the Hokage, you just don't seem to understand how important my job is to the entire village!"

Boruto yelled back.

"What about your family, me, Himawari, and mom? Why aren't we important to you anymore!"

He yelled back grabbing his shoulder.

"I never said, that you three weren't important to me anymore Boruto! Now come with me, time to confess. Don't you argue with me young man I am still your father!"

He tried to get away from his father but failed miserably when Naruto knocked on the door. Everyone was eating when Sai heard a knock on the door and got up as everyone looked. He answered and saw Naruto.

"Lord Seventh, what brings you here and with Boruto too?"

Sarada looked up and sighed.

"What are you doing here? You dumb Baka!"

Naruto looked at Sai with his arms crossed.

"Call me Naruto, Sai I told you a million times. Hey, Sasuke, nice to see you home again with your family."

Sasuke looked up.

"You're still a loser Naruto."

Ino just looked as she sipped her tea, and smiled at him.

"What a surprise? Hello, Naruto, why don't you join us? This is nice, the entire Team 7 together. We have plenty. And Boruto you too join us."

Boruto looked at Sarada and then at Inojin.

"Sure, Aunt Ino, let me just call my mother and let her know that we'll be eating here so she doesn't worry."

He walked outside and called his mother.

~At the Uzumaki resiudence~

Himawari, looked at her mother.

"Mama, big brother is calling should I answer?"

Hinata called from the kitchen.

"Yes Hima, dear answer for me my hands are dirty right now."

Himawari answered.

'Hello big brother, why aren't you home yet? Dinner is almost ready, okay I'll tell mama to leave you and papa a plate. Bye.'

She hung up her mother's phone and got two plates out for her and Hinata. Then she put two plates on the side for her brother and father.

~Back at the Yamanaka residence~

Boruto hung up his cell and sat down after he took off his shoes, making Sarada in between him and Inojin. Naruto took off his cloak and sat next to Sai smiling.

"This brings back old memories, the entire team 7 together for a meal. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from his plate and shook his head. Then he kept an eye on Boruto next to Sarada. Sakura ate in silence and shook her head.

"Will you say something to Sai, Sasuke he is still part of Team 7. It won't kill you."

He looked at his wife.

"Fine, fine you know you are very pushy Sakura."

She smiled.

"Would you like me any other way?"

He looked and shook his head.

"You know better than that, to ask me a question like that."

Naruto just looked up from his plate.

"Hey Sasuke, remember the old times? When you and I would always wrestle especially on our days off?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"How could I forget you dobe, you were always the one losing to me. Sakura was always worried we were going to hurt each other, which we never did."

She just laughed.

"Is that so, what about the pillow fights that Naruto always started? That we both ganged up on him when he tried to cheat using his clones? Hmm remember those Naruto and Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled a lil.

"Yes, I remember, very clearly. He always lost to us didn't he Sakura?"

Inojin looked at his uncles and sighed.

"We probably will never see that again. Sounds fun to watch don't you think Boruto and Sarada? Hello, are you two listening to me?"

Boruto looked up after he was gazing in Sarada's eyes realizing that Inojin was getting annoyed.

"Yes it would be nice, but it won't happen again."

Sasuke looked at Boruto and so did Naruto saying at the same time.

"You never know."

Sai looked up.

"I would like to see that too. Sounds interesting to watch."

Sasuke looked up and smirked a bit.

"Trust me you will, in due time Sai."

Sai looked.

"I will be looking forward to that Sasuke."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other in silence and giggled a lil bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Still Wondering

Ch. 6

"Team 7 Reunion Conclusion"

Sasuke looked at them both laughing and shook his head.

"What is so funny you two, well?"

Sakura looked up.

"Oh nothing, except your face wondering what we are laughing at."

He looked and smirked.

"Oh really, you think you are slick don't you Sakura?"

He continued to eat.

"It tastes really good Ino. It is a good idea to bring Team 7 back together after all. I'm glad you thought of this."

Boruto was eating and Sarada was staring at him starting to blush again. Inojin saw it and face palmed. Then he went back to eating in silence as he shook his head. Boruto looked up and Sarada looked back down at her food but missed her mouth. Inojin saw that and started to crack up laughing after he swallowed. Boruto noticed also and looked at her.

"Umm, Sarada-Chan you missed your mouth. Are you okay?"

She looked up and swallowed her food.

"Yes, I am fine you Baka! Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked.

"Well excuse me for living, you missed your mouth that's why I asked! Oh whatever."

She glared at him after she finished eating.

"You're excused you immature Baka!"

Boruto glared.

"I am not immature, you're just stuck up and think you're better than everybody because you're a damn Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up after he swallowed his food.

"Whoa you two, knock it off already. You want to fight go somewhere else not at the dinner table young lady!"

Sarada stopped and looked at her father.

"I am sorry papa."

He shook his head.

"You better be, now apologize to Ino about your behavior young lady I mean it."

Sarada looked up and sighed.

"I am sorry Aunt Ino, it's just he is so immature and annoying. May I be excused papa?"

Sakura saw how angry Sasuke was and looked up.

"Yes, I think you are excused, don't ever argue like that especially when you are at somebody's house as a guest. You know better than that, and was raised better too. Now enough."

Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Sasuke, they remind me of you and I when we were younger. You remember, don't you?"

Then he glared at his son.

"That was inexcusable Boruto, now you apologize to Ino for your behavior son I mean it!"

He looked up after he swallowed his food.

"I am sorry to Aunt Ino, it will never happen again I promise. Dad can I be excused, or do I still have to call you Lord 7th?"

Naruto looked at his son.

"You call me dad, and yes you may be excused."

Ino looked at them both.

"It's fine both of you, don't go too far we still have dessert."

Sakura helped Ino clean off the table as they entered the kitchen and washed the dishes and dried them too.

"Why don't we eat our dessert outside, it's a beautiful night to be under the stars don't you think?"

Ino nodded.

"Yes, you are right it is really nice outside tonight. Yes, we'll have our dessert outside."

Then Sakura came back into the dining room.

"We're going to have dessert outside tonight, because it's a really nice night to be under the stars with friends and family. So, everyone go outside we'll bring it out."

~In the meantime~

Sarada was by the lake skipping stones and shook her head.

'I embarrassed my parents, because I think I have fallen in love with that Baka! Instead of just being honest with myself I started a fight with him. He probably wants nothing to do with me right now, and I don't blame him either.'

~By the tree looking up at the stars~

'Why did she start that fight with me? That is not like her at all. What has gotten into her lately since we accidentally kissed in class? What has gotten into me also, now I am staring at her and blushing? Could I, oh no way I couldn't, or could I? Oh man I like that stuck up Uchiha? How did that happen and when did it? I can't tell her she'll pound me clear into the ground like her father used to my stupid old man! This can't be happening, please tell me it's just my imagination? I can't like Sarada.'

Inojin found him.

"You got it bad, Boruto. You have it really bad, you should just tell her because if you don't another fight like tonight might happen."

Boruto heard Inojin.

"Where you come from, and I have no idea what you're talking about. How did you know where I would be?"

Inojin chuckled.

"We have been friends forever Boruto, I know where you go when you have stuff on your mind we are best friends aren't we?"

Boruto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we are best friends, you're one to talk. I know you like a girl too. I see you staring when she is around. "

Inojin froze.

"You do, wait a second but there is a reason I haven't approached the one I like. You have no excuse you two are on the same team and practically grew up together also. I'm telling you, Boruto tell her how you feel instead of bottling it up inside. I saw the way she was staring at you and you staring at her at dinner. She even spies on you when you're training, and you have no idea."

He looked up when he heard Ino calling.

"Come on dessert is out, let's eat it."

He looked up.

"Yea Aunt Ino, I am coming. We will be right there just talking to Inojin about something, we're coming."

Sarada walked right passed him and flicked her hair in his face.

"You walk too slow you Baka, more for me then!"

Boruto got angry.

"Why You! I'll give you slow. Come on Inojin before it disappears."

Sasuke was sitting against a tree when he heard Naruto laughing.

"What is so damn funny you loser!"

Naruto smirked at him.

"You take beautiful pictures Sasuke, especially when you were alone with Sakura-Chan in your apartment! I had the perfect view, too bad you can't do anything because you have one arm. Mr. Innocent, not I got the picture to prove it and there's nothing you can do. Life is sweet! I can aggravate you all I want, and you have no way of stopping me! Look at your face all red as you leaned in and made out with Sakura -Chan on your bed too. I knew about you two, can't believe you never told me!"

Sasuke was sipping his tea and spit it out.

"Wait, what picture Dobe! Narutooooooo! Give it to me now! How the hell did you get that picture, we were only 11 ½ why I oughtta!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Ha, Ha you can't take it from me. I have two arms and you only have one you're powerless against me Sasukeeeee!"

His cell rang, and he answered.

'Yes, Lady Tsunade, I am back in the village for good why are you calling anyway?'

She spoke to him in an angry tone.

'Because, your arm was ready the day you left for your redemption missions, letting you know that you can have it whenever you want. Unless you rather your wife do it, I am at the hospital tonight in case you might be interested.'

He looked and glared at Naruto.

'Okay I am on my way over there now. Let me just tell Sakura I'll be right back.'

He entered the house and tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, I'll be right back need to step out for a bit. No, I am not leaving on another mission anytime soon. Yes, I know I'll be right back. "

He walked away, and Naruto continued to chuckle.

"Aww poor Sasuke got upset, and is walking away I love seeing you squirm at the hand of the Hokage!"

Sarada watched as her father walked away.

"Papa, where are you going? Dessert is coming out soon, and you're leaving again!"

He looked and said nothing as he made his way toward the hospital. He arrived at the hospital and Tsunade looked at him.

"It's about time you come and get this, I can't put it on while you have your cape on Sasuke. Take it off, will you?"

He took off his cape and undid his shirt, then he sat on the chair. She looked.

"Okay sit back and close your eyes, it won't take long. "

He sat back on the chair and closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed she put his arm on and then she sewed it on using her power. She did it one more time and woke him up.

"Okay Sasuke, it's done. Let me know how it feels."

He opened his eyes and moved his new arm. He smiled a lil.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, sorry I was stubborn. But I had to redeem myself, after everything I did and put everyone through especially Sakura. She probably suffered the most. I tried to kill her not once but twice."

Lady Tsunade looked at him.

"We all make mistakes, Sasuke and we learn from them. It's not easy, though it took you a long time, but you have been forgiven from everyone. Leave your past behind you, but if your daughter asks you have to tell her everything Sasuke, especially you trying to kill her mother and destroy the entire village. You can't keep her in the dark forever. You are her father, remember that. If it starts to hurt, it's normal and Sakura can help with the pain I taught her the jutsu to use. Now go on."

He fixed his shirt and put his cloak back on, as he exited.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I didn't tell Sakura I wanted to surprise her."

He made his way back to Ino's and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke, honey where did you go? Your dessert is on the table and I made you another cup of tea."

He looked at her.

"Just for a walk Sakura-Chan nowhere else. I told you I would be right back."

She handed him his dessert and Sai just looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you live to annoy the daylights out of Sasuke. What is the big deal about that picture anyway?"

Naruto took a bite of his dessert and chuckled after he swallowed.

"Sasuke, and a certain girl with long pink hair making out in his bed in his apartment when we were younger and genin. Trying to keep their relationship on the down low because this one didn't like to show emotions at that age. Did you Sasuke?"

Sasuke swallowed his dessert.

"Keep it up Dobe, I swear I will make you eat your words. Don't push me, you know I will hurt you loser!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Exactly how, you only have one arm Sasuke remember! I can bother you all I want and there is nothing you can do about it either!"

Boruto and Sarada looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went back to eating their dessert. Sai chuckled.

"I want to see Naruto."

Ino facepalmed and looked at Sakura.

"Really now, Sai now? Why me, and wait. What do you mean Sasuke and Sakura in his bed in his apartment alone? I want to see, let me look too."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw Ino and Sai's faces.

"Narutoooo, what picture are they talking about! You Baka, wait oh no. Sasuke do something, they don't need to be seeing that."

Naruto looked and chuckled.

"Oh Sasuke, did I mention I have 4 pictures and there is nothing you can do. Life is sweet, and you hate sweets too."

Sasuke finished his dessert and got up glaring at Naruto.

"You better stop showing those pictures, loser or I will make you. Wait, what pictures do you have of me and Sakura when we were genin?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know Sasuke?"

Sai looked.

"Wow Sasuke never knew you were like that at such a young age, and Sakura-Chan you too."

He looked and threw off his cloak.

"You better run now DOBE! You're dead!"

Naruto saw he had two arms and gulped.

"Uh Oh I'm oughtta here!"

Naruto ran off and stuffed the pictures in his pocket, as Sasuke ran after him.

"When I catch you, you're going to be dead you LOSER! I don't care if you're the HOKAGE Either GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES NOW!"

Sasuke cornered him and Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke, we can talk about this as adults can't we!"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and lunged at Naruto wrestling him to the ground. Boruto, Sarada, Inojin, Ino, Sai, and Sakura watched as they wrestled in the grass.

Sakura looked shaking her head.

"Just like old times in Team 7, here we go again."

She picked up Sasuke's cloak and covered herself with it because she was getting a lil chilly. Inojin and Boruto were cheering on Sasuke as he was wrestling Naruto.

Sasuke had him pinned to the grass.

"Now give me the pictures DOBE, NOW!"

Naruto tried to wrestle Sasuke to the grass but failed miserably. He held his mouth where Sasuke punched him.

"Alright I give, Damn let me up, so I can give you the pictures geez. Still the same as when we were genin I swear!"

Sasuke looked down.

"You were the one always trying to pick a fight with me in the academy dobe, I never started it I finished it and you got hurt. So, don't go there you're still a loser!"

He let him up and Naruto handed Sasuke the pictures, holding his jaw.

"Damn Sasuke, did you have to hit me that hard. They're just pictures, you make a big deal out of nothing I swear. So, what you were with Sakura-Chan as a genin. Wow pictures of you making out with your girlfriend in your apartment geez! Something that you're over acting about like usual. Anyway, glad you got your arm back, maybe it can be like old times after all."

Ino handed Naruto a rag with ice and smiled.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Sai just looked and Sasuke glared.

"Don't push it Sai."

Sai looked.

"I am not, just enjoyed watching that wrestling match right Inojin, Boruto, and Sarada."

Sasuke looked and saw the kids asleep.

"They fell asleep, hey Dobe you need to carry your son home he's sound asleep and my daughter has her head on his lap too. What the hell?"

Naruto looked.

"Oh wow, you're right Sasuke. The kids are asleep. You don't think my son and your daughter, oh no way that can't happen."

Sasuke tapped Sakura to wake her up also.

"I can't carry you and Sarada, come on it's late. Let's get home. Thank you Ino and Sai for dinner see you around."

Sai picked up Inojin and entered the house with Ino and took him up to his room and laid him in his bed, kissing his forehead and covering him. Then he and Ino went to bed.

Naruto picked up Boruto, and looked at Sasuke.

"It felt good, wrestling you again Sasuke but I will win next time. Goodnight Sasuke and Sakura-Chan. Let me get this one home see you around. "

Sasuke watched as he disappeared then he picked up Sarada and carried her home and Sakura unlocked the door and let him in first. He went up to Sarada's room and laid her in her bed and covered her with her comforter and felt Sakura grab his waist.

"I guess, I did miss my other arm after all. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps like you did at her age especially on our missions."

Sakura smiled.

"She is our daughter Sasuke-Kun. Wait did you actually watch me sleep when we were on missions?"

He smirked.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Can't believe that dobe got these pictures of us."

Sakura looked.

"What pictures Sasuke-Kun?"

He showed her, and she blushed.

"H-how did h-e get those pictures?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I have no idea, are you really blushing Sakura-Chan? But I got them away from him didn't' t I? Let's head to bed we both had a really long day."

She kissed Sarada's forehead and took her glasses off, laying them on her nightstand. Then she exited the room with Sasuke and closed her bedroom door. They entered their bedroom and Sakura changed for bed and held her shoulder as she pulled the bed down. He took off his shirt and hung his cloak up, and grabbed her from behind.

"I know what you need Sakura-Chan."

They sat on their bed and he moved her hair from her shoulders and started to give her a massage. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his hands massaging her shoulders and aching back.

"Oh, feels so good Sasuke-Kun. Yes, that's the spot right there."

He loosened the knots in her back and laid back on their bed. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep as he held her close and drifted off to sleep too.

~Uzumaki residence~

Naruto carried Boruto up to his room and laid him in is bed, and covered him. Then he headed downstairs to check on Himawari and kissed her forehead after he covered her. Then he entered his and Hinata's bedroom. He changed for bed and fell asleep next to Hinata as he held her close in his arms.


End file.
